I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore (Supercorp)
by assb05
Summary: The day Supergirl, and Kara Danvers died.


"I Couldn't Hear Her Heartbeat Anymore"

Everything felt quite odd. Since I woke up I knew that the day wasn't going to be a normal one. The sky was dark, large thick clouds covered the stars. The wind parted through my cape, as it ruffled against my back. Why was I feeling this way? I was flying above buildings, and guarding the city that I loved. I had these amazing powers, I had amazing friends that I consider as family, and specially I had Lena. I had all of these great things. Why was I feeling so empty?

Earlier I had a huge fight with Lena. I hate how stubborn she is, but at the same time I love that about her. Isn't it weird? When we fight we rapidly apologize, and blame ourselves for the discussion. We have completely different personalities, but we have the same goals. We both want to protect National City, we both want to step out of our family's shadow, and we both fight for what we love. Ever since I laid eyes on her, I felt this odd sting in my heart. Her green eyes hypnotized me, and that smile.. That smile had the power to illuminate the whole world! For a moment I even doubted if she was an actual human without powers, because that smile was so powerful, radiant, and so beautiful.

These couple of weeks have been really hard.. I lost Mon-El. He was a good friend, and a good partner, but at some point I had to get over him. I had to snap out of my grief. As Alex mentioned a couple of times my pity party had to end. It was too much that I almost ended up losing the people that I love.

I went to Lena the day I decided to move on with my life. She was the first person that came up to my mind. She had this huge effect on me. Even though she was portrayed as a cold, and manipulative bitch, I knew that deep down she was kind, and understanding. She had an enormous heart, and she cared for others more than she cared about herself. I'm very grateful for having her in my life, because I know that she's my person.

I remember I went to her office as Supergirl, and I stared at her from the balcony for a couple of minutes. She had her hair down, and she was wearing an elegant, and silky black dress. She looked stunning, like she always does. After contemplating her beauty I gathered myself, and decided to knock before entering inside her office. When Lena heard the thump after I landed on her office, she walked towards me, and greeted me with an alluring smile. I took a deep breath, and I did something that at the time I felt was super crazy, and spontaneous. Either way, I had to do it. I felt an urge, I felt as if I had been waiting a long time for this moment. Who am I kidding? I was really waiting for this moment. I pulled her close to me, so close that her heartbeat drummed inside my head, I stared at her eyes once again, and then we crashed our lips together. The kiss was passionate, as if we were both depending on it. As if it was the first, but at the same time the last.

Isn't it so relaxing when you lay on your back and admire the clouds? I used to do that a lot when I arrived with the Danvers. It was what kept me busy from thinking of the loss of my planet, and my family in Krypton. I used to see the clouds, and at the same time I would focus on someone's heart beat. Sometimes I would wonder where in the world was the heartbeat located. Where in the world was the person behind the heartbeat? Was he or she good, or bad? The day after I met Lena that's the way I located her. It may sound weird, but her heartbeat was soothing for me, it was what helped mine go on. Lena Luthor was the one that helped me, when I didn't want to fight anymore. In other words, she inspired me. In the same way, as Kara, and Supergirl did to her. _**She gave me hope.**_

Back to that day in which we kissed, after that night I knew she was the one. I would fight on, for her. I would save the city that we both love, for her. I'll do anything, to save her. She's this epitome, Lena Luthor is the type of person that you'll think you don't deserve because she's just too selfless, and too good for this world. Lena plays a major role on Supergirl's life, as the same way she does to Kara Danvers' life. She's my hero, and she's everything to me, and she deserved to know the truth of my identity. After I revealed my identity, Lena had to process things for a while, and she finally understood why I kept my identity a lie.

Everything was going great, today we were about to announce our relationship during game night, with our friends and family. Unfortunately the DEO called notifying us that Lex Luthor had escaped from prison. Everyone in the room stayed silent, and I superspeed to my room, and changed into my Supergirl outfit. I came back to the living room, and I gave Lena a gentle kiss on her lips. It was a goodbye kiss. Yes, that's how it felt like. I stormed out through the window, so fast that the Superfriends had no time to even mention or comment anything about my relationship with Lena. All I heard was a soft " _ **I love you"**_ , from the woman that means the world to me.

When I arrived to the location the DEO had sent, I carefully analysed the area with my x-ray vision, and of course I noticed that the warehouse was filled with lead. Making my way I find Lex with a couple of machines behind him. He turns around so that he is facing me, and smiles. I immediately know something is wrong. He's there without protection or any guards. What does he want? While I'm about to fly towards him, and tackle him down, he presses a button and two flat screen monitors come down hanging from the wall. He turns them on, and I see _**Lena**_.

It was a live broadcast, and two tall men stood behind her as they tighten the ropes around her wrists. Everything went in slow motion. This couldn't be happening. I flew towards Lex, and I punched him repeatedly, until he could give me a location. I was starting to panic. I closed my eyes, and focused on what I knew best; Lena's heartbeat.

I flew as fast as I could, until Lena's heartbeat sounded loud enough that it echoed through my head. When I entered to the facility I started to shoot my x-ray vision to the people inside, with rage, and desperation. I could see Lena's back, I superspeed, and untied her wrists and legs. I grabbed her, and hugged her as tight as I could without breaking any bones, I put a strand of her hair behind her ear, as she leaned her forehead next to mine. As I'm helping her to stand up, I hear a loud " _ **bang"**_.

Everything happened in slow motion. Lena let out a gasp, I turn around, and notice that a man was behind us. I catched him before he ran out, and I snapped his neck. Without any emotion, hesitation, and without any regret, I just simply did. I superspeed back to Lena, and I notice a dark red puddle of blood that's forming beneath her. I let out a small cry, I was trying to be strong, but I couldn't. The woman I loved was dying in front of me. As I was carrying Lena, she put her hand next to my cheek with the little energy she had left, and let out between breaths, " _ **Who w-would've believed it? A Luthh-or, and a Su-super…"**_. She looked at me once again, and she gave me _that smile_. It was weak, but that smile still radiated my whole universe.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, because _**I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore**_.

The room was silent, until I let out a huge scream that could be heard around all of National City, followed with dark rays coming from eyes. Her heartbeat was what kept mine going, and now everything was gone.

 _Yes, I could save the world, but I couldn't save the person who meant the world to me?_

I held her tight, next to my chest, and I kept rocking her body along mine. The doors burst open, and I don't bother or flinch, because I'm just trying to hear a heartbeat from the women that I once imagined, having a life, kids, and a future with.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and it was Alex. Some words were coming out of her mouth, but I couldn't focus on anything she said. I was crying, and shaking with Lena on my arms. This was it. She's _dead._ _ **Lena's dead.**_

I stand up carrying Lena in bridal style, and I see Alex, John, Maggie, Winn, and James around me. I look at them, and I can see the tears that are streaming off each of their faces. They've just witnessed Lena Luthor's death through the live broadcast. They've not only witnessed that, they also felt grief because they lost a friend. They felt grief because it was the day that not only Supergirl, but Kara Danvers died.

It has been two days since Lena died. Her funeral is today. I didn't want to go, but I know I need to have a proper closure with her. It hurts so much, but I have to do this, I really do. Alex, Maggie, Winn, John, and James have given me space. I didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened.. It's been hard, too hard. Since the day that Lena died, I fly and settle myself on the meadow that I used to when I was a small girl. I stare at the clouds, and then I focus really hard on a specific heartbeat that I know I'll never hear again. Something in me still has this naive, and stupid credibility but I believe that maybe, just maybe if I can focus really hard, I can still hear Lena's heart beat somewhere in the sky. In a place where everything is perfect, and there is nothing to worry about. Somewhere in the sky in which a Luthor, and a Super did had a happy ending.


End file.
